Jordan
by chelbyG
Summary: The team find a little girl at a crime scene. The girl takes a liking to Tony. Not very good at summeries my fist fic so please read n review
1. Chapter 1

Tony was sound asleep when his phone went off. He sighed and looked at the clock next to his bed. 3:30. He reached for his phone. It was Gibbs.

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked yawning.

"We have a body."

Tony sighed again. Gibbs gave him the details and Tony quickly had a shower and made his way to the crime scene. Once there he met McGee and Ziva. He got out his stuff and made his way towards them. Ziva smiled when she saw him.

"Well someone looks tired."

Tony gave her a look.

"What do you expect, I should be in bed sleeping, not conducting an investigation at 4:00 in the morning."

Gibbs came over to them.

"Bout time Dinozzo."

Tony rolled his eyes. Gibbs gave them all something to do then walked away. Tony had the job of taking photos.

"How come I always have to take the photos? Why can't McGee do it for once? Why can't I sketch instead? I always get stuck with the same thing."

McGee sighed.

"We are all tired Tony, please can you just be quiet for once?"

Tony ignored him and walked over to the body. He started taking his photos till Ducky showed up. Ducky was yelling at Jimmy again. Something about taking a wrong left. Tony laughed, and then went back to his photos. McGee and Ziva had gone up to help Ducky when Tony heard something. He looked behind the bushes and found a little girl about 7 years old staring up at him. Everybody was about 100 metres away from him so he decided not to alarm the girl anymore then she already was.

He put his camera on the ground and moved slowly towards her. She tried to move away but he smiled.

"Hey I wont hurt you. I'm Tony, what's your name?"

The girl didn't answer. Tony held his hand out.

"It's ok I promise. Come on, it's ok."

The girl moved forward and took Tony's hand. Tony smiled at her and he could see the faintest smile spread across her face. He led her to the others. They all turned to Tony and were shocked. Gibbs looked at him dumbfounded.

"I found her hiding in the bush." He said.

Gibbs moved forward but the girl backed away hiding behind Tony. He looked at Tony and Tony shrugged. He led her to his car and she sat down. Tony knelt down in front of her.

"It's ok. These people are here to help you. They won't hurt you. They're my friends."

The girl shook her head and pointed to Tony.

"Only Tony." She said just above a whisper. Tony looked at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded his approval and motioned to McGee to get the girl a blanket. McGee did so and Tony wrapped the little girl in the blanket.

"You wanna tell me your name? It's ok to tell me." He asked gently.

"Jordan."

Tony smiled.

"That's a very pretty name Jordan. Well this is McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy."

Jordan looked to the ground.

"Hey it's ok, we just want to help you. How come you are out here all alone, did you get lost?" Tony asked.

Jordan shook her head.

"I was camping with my daddy. Is he ok? He was asleep over there and he wouldn't wake up. Will you help him Tony?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs sadly. Every body looked at the ground.

"Um Jordan you wanna come with me? I'll take you to where I work. Is that ok?"

Jordan nodded so Tony put her seat belt on. He knelt down beside her again.

"Hey Jordan, I'm just going to go over here for a minute, I'll be 2 minutes, ok?"

Jordan nodded, so Tony left her with McGee and Ziva. He walked over to Gibbs. Gibbs sighed.

"Well Tony she seems to get along well with you. You'll take her back to NCIS with Ziva. See if you can dig up any information about her father. But be careful, she's just a kid Tony."

Tony nodded.

"Yeah I know boss." Tony said walking back to his car. He and Ziva got in and drove away.

Back at NCIS Tony was at his desk with Jordan on his lap. Ziva was at the lab with Abby looking through evidence. Tony was mucking around with Jordan, when she looked up at him her face completely serious.

"Tony?"

Tony placed her on the chair in front of him.

"Yeah Jordy?"

"Is my dad ok?"

Tony at first didn't know what to say. But then he took at deep breath and held Jordan's hands.

"Jordy. I'm not going to lie to you. Your dad, he's um he's." Tony dropped his head he didn't know how to tell her. But Jordan wasn't stupid. Her eyes started to water. She swallowed and took a deep breath herself.

"I thought he was just sleeping Tony, I tried to wake him but he wouldn't wake up. He's gone isn't he Tony?" Jordan couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She started to cry. Tony was nearly in tears himself. He put his arms around her and held her till she stopped crying. After a little while she stopped and lifted her head up. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Tony held her hand.

"I promise I will find the person who did this to your dad Jordan. I promise."

Jordan started to cry again. Tony held her again.

A little while later Tony and Jordan went to get something to drink. Jordan grabbed Tony's hand. Tony smiled. On the way to the cafeteria Jordan stopped. Tony knelt down next to her.

"What's wrong Jordy?"

"I remember what the person looked like." She said

Tony looked at her amazed. He picked her up and ran back to his desk.

"What does he look like? Come on Jordy you can remember."

"He has brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked just like my dad. I thought he was my dad but."

"But what? Come on Jord, you can remember."

" My dad and I were at our campsite when my dad said he would go and get some wood. I remember I was waiting for him in my tent when a man came over. I thought he was my dad but when he came closer I knew it wasn't him. He came over to me and asked where my dad was. I told him he was getting some wood. So the man left. Dad was gone for ages and that's when I went looking for him, and."

Tony thought Jordan was going to start crying but she didn't. She looked at Tony.

"You have to find him Tony. He's a bad man."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks heaps for all your reviews, they really help with the story, also all the good pointers, I'm picking up with them this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it, but it's not a very long chapter but I will update it as much as I can. Thanks.

"You have to find him Tony. He's a bad man."

Tony looked at Jordan closely. At 7 she seemed so smart for her age. This made it easier for him to ask her the next few questions he was dreading to ask. He was hoping Gibbs was going to get back to him about the bodies identity, but he couldn't wait any longer so he asked.

"Jordan, I have to ask you a few very important questions. Is that ok?"

Jordan nodded.

"Ok, I know this is a hard question Jordan, but I need to know a bit about your dad, if that's ok? And about your mother too. Because you can't stay with me forever." Jordan laughed at that.

"Why not?" she asked giggling.

Tony smiled, "Cause."

Jordan smiled then looked at the ground.

"It's just me and my dad, my daddy's name is, Michael Truman. My mum died when I was 4. Daddy said she was coming home from work one day when a bad drunk man hit her car."

Tony was amazed at how together Jordan was telling him this. He looked at her closely.

"Jordan your such a brave little girl."

She smiled sadly at him.

"I have one aunty. But she travels a lot. I think last time I talked to her she said she was in France or something."

Tony nodded.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

Jordan nodded, and then went silent. Tony picked her up and placed her ob his lap again.

"You know Jordan, if you want to talk to someone you can talk to me. I know what it's like, to lose someone you care about."

Jordan looked up at Tony.

"You do?"

Tony nodded.

"I think I was about your age. My dad, my mum and I were driving back from a friends place late at night. I remember my mother was telling me off about putting dirt in my aunt's dessert." Tony smiled sadly remembering. Then his smiled faded. " All of a sudden I heard a scream, and then the next thing I remember was waking up in hospital and my father telling me my mother hadn't made it."

Jordan held Tony's hand.

"What happened?"

"A drunk man slid on the wrong side of the road."

Jordan sat there silently.

"The reason I'm telling you this Jordan is because I know right at this moment everything may seem hopeless. But I promise you it will get better."

" And, I promise I will find the man who did this ok?"

Jordan moved closer to Tony and hugged him.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thanks again for all you reviews, and yes jord it is based on you lol. Well sorta. Anyways here's another chapter, tell me if you's like it.

Chapter 3

A couple of hours later Gibbs and the team returned from the crime scene. Tony had spoken with Jordan and found about her dad and her family. He walked over to Gibbs, leaving Jordan with Ziva. Gibbs saw him come over and walked towards him.

"What have you found out?" He asked looking towards Jordan.

"Well her dads name is Michael Truman. He's definitely in the navy. He works as a clerk. She said he was in his uniform because he only got out of work when they went camping. She also said that when he went to collect some wood, another man, that she said looks likes her father, came towards her and asked her where he was. She told him, and then a little later she went looking for her father and found him. Who called it in?" Tony asked.

"Two drunk kids."

"Well that explains why she wasn't found. Were we first on the scene?"

Gibbs nodded.

"The kids saw the navy uniform, so they called the police. The police gave it straight to us."

He looked at Jordan again.

"Have you checked her family background?"

Tony nodded.

"Yeah she has only got one living relative. Her aunty, Lisa Truman, Michael's sister."

"Have you contacted her?"

"Yep, she's in France at the moment but she's getting a flight as soon as she can. So she should be here either tomorrow or the next day."

Gibbs walked over to Jordan. Ziva was trying to talk to her but she was still a little shy.

Gibbs knelt in front of her.

"Hey Jordan. Remember me?"

Jordan nodded

"Your Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled.

"That's right. Now Jordan can you do me a big favor?"

Tony came over and Jordan looked at him. Tony nodded encouragingly.

"Sure." Jordan said.

"Ok, you know the man you told Tony about. Can you remember anything specific about him? Did he have any tattoos, rings in his ears? Or anything like that?"

Jordan thought about it. Then she remembered.

"He did have a big tattoo on his left arm, I'm not sure what it was but it looked something like a heart with a knife in it, or something like that."

Gibbs smiled and stood up.

"That's really good Jordan."

Gibbs looked over at Tony.

"Tony I want you to take Jordan to see Jessica Graham. See if she can help out. Meanwhile I want you McGee to go down to Abby and see if you can get anything on the gun we found. Ziva your with me."

"Where are we going?" Asked Ziva.

"Back to the park. To see if we can find anyone who heard or saw something."

At that Ziva, McGee and Gibbs left leaving Tony with Jordan. He held out his hand. Jordan took it and they both headed for the elevator. She looked up at Tony.

"Tony? Who's Jessica Graham?" She asked.

"She's a lady that is really good at drawing. Don't' worry she's really nice and she'll just ask you questions about the man you saw. Then she'll draw what you tell her."

Jordan nodded but was still unsure about what this lady actually did.

In the lab McGee an Abby were going across the evidence found at the crime scene.

"So this is all you found?" Abby asked, looking at the gun.

McGee nodded.

"Yep there wasn't much else apart from this and the bullet. Ducky's still doing autopsy. When he's finished he said he'd bring the bullet up for you."

Abby sighed.

"Well it'll take a little while to get prints off the gun, if there is any. McGee, it looks like we may have an experienced killer on our hands." Abby said.

"Or just somebody who had the sense to wear gloves." McGee said.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Your so boring McGee."

"Well boring or not, I know we are probably not going to get anything from this gun."

Abby shook her head and smiled.

"McGee, McGee. You forget you have me. There is still a possibility that we have prints."

Now it was McGee's turn to roll his eyes.

"Do u have something Abby?'

Abby smiled.

"I sure do. This killer may have been smart enough to of worn gloves, but not smart enough to realize his gloves could rip." Abby showed McGee the very faint finger prints left on the gun. McGee brightened up.

"Good work Abs."

Abby smiled. " I know."

Gibbs and Ziva were driving to the camping site when Gibbs phone rang. It was Abby. He answered it.

"Yeah Abbs?"

"We found something Gibbs." She said.

"Great, what?"

"Finger prints. It was only very faint but it was there. The killers gloves must of ripped."

"Good work Abby." Gibbs hung up and told Ziva the news.

"That's good, now we just have to pray somebody saw something out of the ordinary at the camping site." Ziva said.

"Not necessarily. If Jordan remembers what the guy looked like then we can find the guy."

"You believe she can do it?" Asked Ziva

"The minds a powerful thing Ziva. I think she might just, if Tony can help her."

Ziva nodded.

"I did not believe Tony had it in him but he has seemed to of warmed up to Jordan. And she to him."

Gibbs agreed.

"I'll never know what that boy is capable of."

Ziva laughed and they made there way to the campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony led Jordan into Jessica Graham's office. Jordan looked around. It was big and very yellow, actually mostly everything was yellow. She was about to ask Tony about it when a lady walked in. She was quite tall, skinny with blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked towards them. Tony smiled once he saw her. She smiled back at him.

"Agent Dinozzo. Fancy seeing you here. It's been a while."

"Yes it has been. Too long I think. But it's nice seeing you again jess."

Jess rolled her eyes then looked down at Jordan.

"Well who do we have here? Not your daughter is it Tony?" Jess asked mocking him.

"Ha ha very funny. No, she's here with me about a case. Jordan meet Jessica Graham. Jessica, meet Jordan Truman."

Jordan looked up at her and smiled, Jess smiled back. Then she looked at Tony.

"Tony could we have a word please?"

Tony looked at Jordan.

"We'll be 2 minutes jord, don't go anywhere."

Jess took Tony into the back room. She sighed.

"Tony I don't do cases any more. I'm an artist now. Did Gibbs send you?"

Tony nodded.

"Yeah he did. Look Jess, I know you don't do it anymore but please just once more? That little girl out there lost her father last night. Please Jess? We really need you on this."

Jess thought about it.

"And if you do, I'll even take you out, anywhere you wanna go."

Jess narrowed her eyes and elbowed Tony.

"Don't push it mister. I'll do it, but only this once. And you are not taking me out anywhere. Remember last time? I am not going through that ever again."

Tony smiled.

"Thanks Jess. And hey, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Jess rolled her eyes then walked back in to her office. Tony followed. Tony and Jordan sat down across from Jess.  
Tony explained to her the situation.

"Ok, Jordan, I'm going to ask you a few questions about last night. Is that all right? You can take as long as you want to answer them if you want."

Jordan looked at Tony and nodded.

Jordan told Jess all that she could remember. She wasn't sure if had been much help, even though Tony had said it had. She was waiting for Jess to finish drawing. Jess smiled when she had finished.

"You've been great Jordan."

Jess took her drawing over to Jordan.  
"Is this the man?" She asked showing her the picture. Jordan studied the drawing carefully. Then she smiled.

"That's him. It looks exactly like him."

Jess looked at Tony. He sighed gratefully and stood up. Jordan stood next to him.

"Thanks a lot Jess, this has really helped."

Jess looked at Jordan.

"Off course. But remember you have to tell me how it all works out."

"Always." Said Tony.

Tony looked at Jordan.

"You ready?"

Jordan nodded, thanked Jess, and then left with Tony.

At the campsite, Gibbs and Ziva were still interviewing people. No body had heard or seen anything unusual. They got back into the car. Ziva sighed.

"Well that was a waist of time."

Gibbs shook his head.

"I wasn't expecting anybody to of known anything."

Ziva shook her head and stared at Gibbs.  
"Then why did we do it?"

"Because I told us to, and we can never assume anything."

Ziva rolled her eyes. Gibbs's cell rung. It was Tony.

"Hey boss we got a pretty good picture of the man."

"Good work Dinozzo, we'll be back soon."

Tony and Jordan made their way to Abby's lab. Abby and McGee were there. Abby walked towards Tony and Jordan. She smiled at them.

"Hello this must be Jordan."

Jordan nodded and smiled at Abby, amazed at what she looked like.

"Are you Abby?"

Abby nodded and winked at Tony.

"He been saying nice things about me?"

"Yep." She said smiling at Tony. He winked at her and mouthed, 'thank you.'

Abby turned her attention towards her computer.

"Ok. Using the technology we have today, I can scan your picture into the computer. Then using a new database system we have we can try to find a match. We might have a few people that come up, you know look a likes and all, but it is usually quite effective."

Jordan wasn't sure what Abby had just said so she looked up at Tony. Tony realized.

"What Abby means jord, is that we can search people on the computer that look like the picture drawn. When we find them, we get their DNA and then we can find the bad man."

"Will it take long?" Jordan asked.

"It depends, but probably not too long." Abby said.

Jordan was getting a little bored waiting for Abby's thing to work. She was sitting at Tony's desk. McGee was at his desk doing something on his computer. Tony was getting them all dinner. She walked over and stood next to McGee.

"What are you doing?"

McGee obviously hadn't seen her because he jumped. Jordan laughed.

"Oh um, sorry, nothing much just checking through my emails."

"Cool." Jordan said not really interested.

"Can I play a game?"

McGee looked at her.

"Sorry. I don't have any games on my computer. We're not aloud too."

Jordan sighed.

"Does Tony?"

"Um yeah probably."

"I though you said you weren't aloud to play games?"

McGee laughed.

"Well, Tony doesn't exactly listen all the time."

Tony walked in.

"Is that right McGee?"

Jordan laughed and walked towards Tony. McGee sighed and went back to his computer. Tony gave out the food.

"Gibbs won't be back for about an hour. Actually probably half an hour, the way he drives. So I'm just gunna take Jordan for a walk outside."

Jordan smiled. Tony took her by the hand and led her outside. It was a cold night so Tony gave her his jumper. They sat down at a bench under a tree. Tony looked at Jordan. She had tears in her eyes. Tony moved closer towards her and put his arm around her.

"My dad use to take me for walks and we would sit at a park near my house for ages. Just talking." She put her head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony smiled sadly.

"I miss him." She said crying.

"I know." He comforted her for a while until she stopped crying.

"My mum and I use to take walks too." Tony said.

Jordan sniffed.

"You did?"

"Yep. There was a park near our house. Whenever my dad was angry, which was almost all the time, we would walk to that park and just talk."

"About your dad?"

Tony laughed.  
"Yep about my dad, and other things. But after my mum died, I stopped going, it hurt too much to go anywhere near it. Until one day I just decided to go and sit up there again. It was like a weight lifted of my shoulders. It seemed to help. After that, everyday I would go and sit up there. I would think about my mum, and the things we use to do."

"Do you still go there?"

Tony laughed.

"I have gone a few times. When I'm upset about something. I went there not long ago actually, and it still helps."

"Do you think I should go? I mean to my park?"

Tony stood up and Jordan followed.  
"Yep, I promise you it helps."

"Then I will." Jordan said, cheering up a bit.

Jordan took Tony's hand and they went back inside. Once they got back, Gibbs and Ziva were there. Gibbs saw them. He walked towards Tony.

"We think Abby may have a match."

Tony's eyes lightened up. Gibbs put the match on the screen.

" Luke Trevor. He's in the navy. He's a clerk at Wilson's corporation."

" Wilson's corporation? That's where your dad worked isn't it Jordan?"

Jordan nodded.

"I think so, something to do with Wilson."

McGee checked on the computer just in case.

"Yep boss they both worked there."

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs all got out their guns. Tony walked towards Jordan.

"Hey Jordy, you gunna be ok with Abby?"

Jordan nodded.

"I'll be ok. But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, nobody can mess with me." Jordan laughed, then went forward and hugged Tony. Tony hugged her back.

"You promise?" She asked, nearly in tears.

"I promise." Tony said nearly in tears himself. Jordan let go and went with Abby, not taking her eyes of Tony. Tony joined the others. Ziva and McGee smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." They both said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs pulled up outside Luke Trevor's house. It was a modest home, with lights on inside. The four of them got out and split up. McGee and Ziva went out back, whilst Tony and Gibbs went to the front. Gibbs knocked.

"MR Trevor? NCIS. You have 5 seconds to come out here, or we'll knock this door down."

Tony saw somebody come to the window, and then there was a smash and what sounded like somebody running. Tony looked at Gibbs, Gibbs nodded and Tony kicked the door down.

Tony cleared the room. Gibbs went into the kitchen and Tony went up the stairs. He got a glimpse of somebody trying to get out the window in the end bedroom.

"Gibbs!" He yelled running to the window. He got there and the man turned around with a gun in his hand. Startled, Tony put his hands up.

"Hey there, its alright nobody needs to get hurt."

The man was obviously not listening. He was shaking and Tony knew that he had to do something before Gibbs came running into the room. He decided to run forward and tackle the man. So he did. The man was put off so Tony grabbed him and pulled him into the room.

That's when Gibbs heard a gun go off. He quickened his pace and ran in the room, McGee and Ziva joined him. Tony had beaten the man and had him held down, but his shoulder was bleeding. McGee moved forward and took the man off Tony's hands, whilst Gibbs helped Tony to sit against the wall. Tony looked at his shoulder and his head started spinning.

"Ziva get an ambulance. Tony, Tony stay with me ok, you'll be fine. You'll be alright."

Tony sighed.

"Sorry boss."

Gibbs slapped him gently on the head.

"You did good Tony."

Tony smiled and closed his eyes.

"No Tony open your eyes, come on open your eyes."

Tony obeyed him and opened them. He watched as McGee took Trevor away. McGee looked at Gibbs worried.

"He'll be fine McGee just get him out of here." McGee did so. Tony looked at Gibbs.

"We got him boss."

Gibbs smiled and patted Tony on his good shoulder.

"Yes you did Tony. You got him."

The next day Tony was aloud to leave the hospital. His arm had been treated and was put in a sling. Gibbs was with him.

"Jordan was asking about you all last night. She was really worried."

"Who's with her?"

"Abby is. She's going to the airport tomorrow, her aunt is expecting her at her house in California."

"Tomorrow?" Tony asked a little disappointed.

Gibbs smiled.

"You can come back to work today if you like, she'll be there."

Tony nodded.

"Yeah I will."

Gibbs drove Tony back to NCIS. Ziva saw them coming. She walked towards them. She smiled at Tony.

"I'm glad you are ok Tony. You had us a little worried for a while."

Tony smirked.

"Why thank you Ziva, I didn't think you cared."

Ziva scoffed.

"Who said I cared."

Tony rolled his eyes. McGee, Abby and Ducky walked up to Tony. Abby hugged him.

"My poor baby. I was so worried." Tony smiled.

"Yes we all were Tony, it's good your ok." Ducky said, and McGee agreed. Tony smiled at them.

"Thanks." Then his smile faded.

"Where's Jordan?"

Ducky looked in front of Tony. Tony looked and saw Jordan come down the stairs with a lady. Tony smiled. Jordan saw him and she ran towards him a huge smile on her face.

"Tony!" She yelled happily. Tony picked her up with his good arm. She hugged him.

"Your ok."

Tony laughed.

"Told you I would be."

Jordan laughed and hugged Tony again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Tony was in the car with Jordan. He was given the day off to take Jordan to the airport. But he decided to go somewhere else first.

"Tony? What will happen to Trevor?"

"Well, his DNA matched that on the gun we found so, he's is going to be put behind bars for a very long time. I promise."

Jordan nodded.

"But in a few weeks time you'll have to come back for little while."

Jordan sat up excited.

"Really? Do I get to stay with you?"

Tony laughed.

"If you want, I'll have to ask, but I don't see why not."

This made Jordan happier then she was before.

"How come I have to come back?" She asked.

"Well, you know court don't you?"

"Yes.'

"Well all you have to do is tell the people in the court everything you told me about Trevor. In the meantime my team and I have are trying to figure out why he did what he did. So I'll be there with you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."  
"Where are we?" Asked Jordan.

Tony stopped the car. Jordan realized. She smiled at Tony.

"This is the park you were talking about."

Tony smiled and took Jordan to a swing. She sat down and Tony pushed her.

"The swings were mine and my mums favorite."

"Same with me and my dad." Jordan said sadly.  
Tony pushed her higher. Jordan started to laugh. After a while Tony stopped and sat under a big tree. Jordan sat with him.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yeah, in a couple of weeks remember."

"No, I mean after that?"

Tony hugged her.

"Of course you will."

"You promise?"

Tony smiled.

"I promise."

The end.

Authors note: I hope you liked it. Thanks for all your great reviews they really did help. Please review even if you hated it. And sorry the ending wasn't terribly long but I ran out of ideas. Anyways I hope u liked it.


End file.
